


Рыбка в стекле

by Archie_Wynne, Team Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2020: высокий рейтинг [5]
Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Dubious Consent, F/F, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/Team%20Adult%20Comics%202020
Summary: «Будь или сукой, или невидимкой», — сказала ей Вера.
Relationships: Bloody Mary/Nerissa (The Wolf Among Us)
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2020: высокий рейтинг [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652269
Kudos: 5





	Рыбка в стекле

Входную дверь «Сладкого пирога» распахнул ветер — это был недобрый знак. Hисколько не загадочный, привычный. Джорджи нахмурился, добавил громкости музыке. Сделал вид, что ему наплевать.

— Не останавливайся! — рявкнул он танцующей у шеста Нериссе, вальяжно развалившись на диване перед сценой.

Мог бы и промолчать. Нерисса знала правила. Все девочки в клубе знали их на оценку «отлично».

Джорджи глотнул пива — и одновременно с тем, как он поднес бутылку к губам, на его лице нервно дёрнулся мускул. Нерисса заметила это. Было ясно: Джорджи почуял неладное. Не прерывая танца, девушка замедлилась, прогнулась, держась за шест, запрокинула голову. Босые ступни оторвались от полированного пола, зал вместе с Джорджи опрокинулся вверх тормашками.

По клубу прокатился смех — негромкий, высокий и резкий, странно искаженный, как звон разбившегося стекла, записанный на жеваную магнитную ленту. Нерисса увидела быструю тень, что стремительно пробежала по зеркальным поверхностям в зале, и вдруг — разбитую на сотню осколков улыбку Кровавой Мэри в зеркальном шаре под потолком. Нерисса, вскрикнув, разжала пальцы — шест перестал быть опорой — и упала.

Мэри была прямо перед ней, между Джорджи и сценой, смотрела сверху вниз и, смеясь, хлопала в ладоши.

— Отлично танцуешь, — сказала она, прошивая колючим взглядом нагое тело Нериссы.

Кровавая Мэри приходила из зеркального мира, и глаза ее были похожи на острые осколки стекла. Так не смотрели те, кто платил Джорджи за танец русалочки. Мэри ничего и никому не платила и глядела так, словно взглядом срезала кожу.

— Привет, — процедил Джорджи сквозь зубы. — Какими судьбами?

Видно, что он был не очень-то рад телохранительнице Скрюченного Человека, но выбирать не приходилось.

— Нужна выручка за эту неделю, Джорджи-малыш, — Мэри плюхнулась на диван рядом с Джорджи, приобняла его за плечи, игриво ткнула в татуированную грудь в вырезе майки. — Да, уже. А еще приватный танец — и не только танец, понимаешь, о чем я? — она плотоядно облизнулась.

— И для кого приват? — поинтересовался Джорджи, вырываясь из ее объятий.

Он вскочил с дивана, стоял теперь перед Мэри и трясся, как осиновый лист. Зря Джорджи был так неприветлив с Кровавой Мэри. Если девочки из «Сладкого пирога» своими танцами и ласками заставят очередную приезжую крупную шишку из числа партнеров Скрюченного задержаться в Фэйблтауне подольше и пару-тройку раз прийти сюда, сутенер Джорджи-Порджи получит неплохие деньжонки. Но лицо у него было такое кислое, словно танцевать стриптиз и отсасывать толстосумам пришлось сегодня лично ему. Джорджи не выносил Мэри и боялся ее, как и все, и не зря: от этой маньячки на самом деле не бывало хороших вестей.

— Приват — для меня, — сказала Мэри.

От ее голоса у Нериссы между лопаток пробежали мурашки. Танцовщица тихонько встала, чтобы убраться куда подальше.

— Для тебя? — переспросил Джорджи, явно озадаченный.

Он выглядел глупо, и Мэри от души расхохоталась.

– Серьезно, Джорджи. А что такого? Я ничем не хуже других. Стой, рыбка, — окликнула Мэри Нериссу и указала на нее пальцем. — Вот хочу ее, например. Прямо сейчас.

— А выручка как же?

— Подождет, — Мэри моментом оказалась рядом с Нериссой, грубо схватила ее за локоть. — Исчезни, Джорджи. Принеси нам выпивки, что ли.

Джорджи глухо выматерился, но встал.

— Не испорть мне товар, — сказал он Мэри, направляясь к выходу.

— Не порти мне настроение, — нахмурилась Мэри ему вслед. — Кишки выпущу.

О «порче товара» Джорджи знал все. За долгие и несчастливые годы существования «Сладкого пирога» Джорджи овладел, наверное, всеми способами причинения боли без видимых следов — и своими руками непосредственно, и — чаще — через посредничество посетителей. Их прихоти были причудливы, не предполагали сочувствия, а сказания, как известно, живучи. Сам Джорджи никогда не выводил никого из девочек из строя на время — только насовсем и оставлял в этом случае труп, по старинке нашпигованный камнями, на дне ближайшего залива. Клиенты не были такими осторожными, они ничего не стеснялись, но Джорджи не отказывал никому — и девочки не отказывали тем более.

Tем более Джорджи не отказал бы Мэри. С ней шутки были плохи.

Мэри и Нерисса остались наедине. Ключи от приватных комнат хранились у Вивиан. Она, моментально появившись в ответ на раздраженный окрик Джорджи, проводила девушек до нужной двери, открыла замок. Лицо Вивиан было равнодушным, Нерисса с надеждой искала на нем хотя бы немного сочувствия, но видела одни лишь усталые тени, плохо скрытые макияжем, под потускневшими глазами.

— Боишься? — спросила Мэри, легко проводя рукой по ее щеке, как только они снова оказались одни и негромкое постукивание каблуков Вивиан растворилось в фоновой клубной музыке. — Это правильно, — она резко толкнула Нериссу на постель, навалилась сверху.

Нерисса, как зачарованная, смотрела на свое отражение в ее зрачках — темные зеркала с кровавым отсветом, багряная дымка вокруг бедовой рыжей головки русалочки, тонущей в сумрачном мареве.

— Ты ведь у нас не из неженок? — шепнула Мэри, больно стиснув ее запястья.

Ее колено, обтянутое черной кожей брюк, опиралось на кровать между ног Hериссы. Не получив ответа Мэри, острозубо ухмыляясь, подалась вперед — колено уперлось в промежность Hериссы, сдвинулось еще пару раз, натягивая ткань трусиков. Нерисса попробовала высвободиться — это стало сигналом. Мэри резко выпустила ее руку, рванув трусики, вогнала сразу два пальца.

— Да ладно. Тебе же именно так и нравится, — сказала Мэри. — Хочешь нежностей, здесь, серьезно? Hе смеши.

Освободившаяся рука Нериссы вцепилась ей в плечо мертвой хваткой, когда Мэри опустила большой палец на клитор, скользнула им по кругу, с силой надавливая — как будто обжигала. Трахала после грубо, оставила синяк-укус на плече — следы зубов, густая грязная синева кровоподтека тут же расползлась вокруг. Это не память о любовной игре — так кусают звери, жадно вгрызаются в плоть. Нерисса сдавленно вскрикнула — Мэри больно стиснула пальцами ее челюсть, так, что зубы клацнули.

— И это все? — Мэри удивленно вскинула брови. — Что же они тут с тобой делают обычно? Бывает не хуже, но где-то рядом? Тебе влетит от Джорджи, дуреха. Порченый товар, — Мэри кивком указала на синяк.

Нерисса не откликнулась. Мэри отпустила ее — та не двинулась с места, не попыталась встать или хотя бы прикрыться: просто отвернулась, голова безвольно упала набок, на простыню потекли, наконец, размывая косметику, крупные слезы.

— Слезы русалки — ценный компонент для зелий, ты ведь в курсе? — Мэри села рядом на кровать по-турецки, достала сигареты, щелкнула зажигалкой. — Жалко, русалки редко плачут — пару раз за сотню-другую лет или пару раз за сотню-другую клиентов? Мы бы все озолотились благодаря тебе, будь ты чуть плаксивее. Или клиентам надо быть еще жестче?

Она не предложила закурить — просто резко заткнулась, словно захлебнувшись собственной болтовней, и молча сунула Нериссе в руки пачку. Мэри уже почти расправилась со своей сигаретой, когда Нерисса тихо села рядом и, подтянув к подбородку колени, вытащила сигарету для себя. Недобро глянула на карман Мэри — та убрала зажигалку, помедлив, прикурила от ее огонька.

— Бывало и похуже, — наконец сказала Нерисса.

— И еще будет, — кивнула Мэри. — Ты ведь знаешь, что будет хлеще.

Нерисса усмехнулась — коротко и горько.

— Только со мной. Ни с кем больше, — вдруг проговорила Мэри.

Нерисса вздрогнула. Осторожно глянула на нее: не почудилось ли.

— Если сама захочешь, — добавила Мэри, выпуская изо рта аккуратное колечко дыма, и рассмеялась, глядя на испуганное лицо Нериссы.

***

Девочки в «Сладком пироге» должны оставаться безотказными и быть готовы ко всему — таковы были простые и понятные правила борделя.

Помогать друг другу почему-то не входило в эти обязательные правила. Может, причина тому состояла в отголосках прежней гордости? Высокомерные дворяне и безродные замарашки, люди и зачарованные чудовища теперь вперемешку, но каждый по-прежнему сам за себя и недоверчиво косится на других. Должна ведь память о Родных Землях оставаться хоть в чем-то.

Вера шнуровала корсет, стоя между двумя зеркалами, чтобы видеть спину. Ее руки затягивали шнурки с противоестественной цирковой ловкостью.

— Что такое? — Вера поймала взгляд Нериссы, нахмурила угольные брови. — У меня практика в этом деле длиной в добрую сотню лет, как и у любой принцессы в изгнании. Ладно, у любой принцессы не со дна морского, — пальцы Веры ловко завязали шнурок бантиком.

Нерисса молча смотрела на ее спину. Бантик. У самой руки так и тянулись к такому же — у себя на шее. Лиловая ленточка «мои уста закрыты», надежная печать на губы каждой из подопечных Джорджи-Порджи. Храни грязные тайны хозяев, молчи и не жалуйся.

— Даже думать не смей, — голос Веры вывел Нериссу из оцепенения.

Вздрогнув, она отдернула руку от горла. Вера стояла перед ней, уперев руки в бока, злая и спокойная.

— Надо выживать, — отрезала Вера. — Не жить, так выживать, ясно? Будь или сукой, или невидимкой. Дыши и на суше, рыбка, любыми способами научись оставаться живой, но и думать забудь про эту гребаную ленту.

— Мы ведь не вырвемся отсюда, Вера. Никогда не вырвемся.

— Еще как вырвемся,— возразила Вера и добавила доверительным шепотом: — Я кое-что придумала.

***

Мэри проверяла на прочность узлы. Лиловый атлас разорванной наволочки, подушку Мэри разодрала тоже, усыпала пол и простыни белыми перьями.

— Ваши ленточки напоминает, — заметила Мэри. — Похожая ткань. Быть может, та же самая — как ты думаешь?

Нерисса, в тонкой короткой сорочке, распятая на кровати, привязанная к спинке лиловым шелком, была зажата между ее коленями. Майка Мэри валялась где-то на полу среди перьев вместе с курткой. Мэри была без лифчика, соски у нее потемнели и заострились, между ними призрачно змеились, проступая пока неявно, кровавые знаки, поднимались вверх, к шее и лицу. Они не покрывали все тело — как будто сторонились уродливого шрама на животе: косой рваный изгиб от нижних ребер и до пояса брюк. Нерисса уже знала, что шрам уходит ниже, до самого лобка, но никогда и ни за что бы не спросила, откуда он взялся.

Скользнув взглядом по шраму, она спросила другое.

— Что тебя держит здесь, Мэри?

— Разве похоже, что меня где-то и чем-то удерживают? — удивилась Мэри. — Это ты у нас сегодня пленница, но мы можем рассмотреть варианты.

— Почему ты работаешь на Скрюченного Человека?

— А-а, — скучающе протянула Мэри, задумчиво изучая потолок приватной комнаты. — Дай-ка подумать. Может, потому, что мне просто так хочется? Или потому что мы с ним оба больные уроды. Тебе какое объяснение больше нравится? Я могу еще много разных вариантов предложить. Папочка Скрюченный говорит, что у меня богатое воображение.

— То, которое будет правдой.

— Сама выбирай себе правду. Уже не маленькая, чтобы учили уму-разуму, — Мэри коротко чмокнула ее в лоб, погладила по голове, скорчив страдальческую сочувствующую гримасу. — Бедняжка. Думаешь о свободе? Морских просторов не хватает?

— Я раньше все время слышала его шум, прямо в голове, фоном. Шум моря, плеск волн, крики чаек, пение китов… — Нерисса проглотила застрявший в горле комок, сморгнула — ресницы снова осыпали предательские капельки. — Теперь, здесь, только шум машин за стенами, да чертова музыкальная подборка Джорджи для танцев у шеста. Больше ничего.

— Вот ведь несчастная крошка, — потрепала ее по щеке Мэри. — Бедная, бедная маленькая шлюшка! Русалочка в сердце Нью-Йорка тоскует по океанским просторам. Кто бы мог подумать! Как неожиданно и оригинально.

«Да пошла ты», — Нерисса смотрела на нее с ненавистью. Разумеется, смолчала, как и всегда. Ненавидеть, но покоряться.

Впрочем, Мэри как будто понимала ее. Может, это была всего лишь иллюзия. Разумеется, иллюзия; сочувствие, понимание — это все не к Кровавой Мэри. Она чудовище, она иного сорта. Под кожей Мэри разгоралось дьявольское пламя, выписывавшее причудливые красные узоры на ее теле, их цвет густел на глазах, магические знаки обретали четкость и жутко светились в полумраке комнаты. Воздух, казалось, накалился и стал тяжелым и жарким. Ад был рядом. Нерисса закрыла глаза — Мэри теперь почти лежала на ней, гибкая, как змея, острозубо улыбалась у самого лица и дышала рядом жаром преисподней. Ее рука, грубо задрав сорочку, бесцеремонно блуждала по телу Нериссы.

— А что ты скажешь, — лениво протянула Мэри, играя соском Нериссы, — если мы добавим немного зеркал?

Комната полнилась полумраком и жарким красноватым свечением, размывавшим четкость всех иных линий, кроме знаков на теле Мэри, испускавших этот свет. Ее лицо, низко склоненное к лицу Нериссы, было плохо видно — лишь красные линии и дьявольский огонь в глазах, но что-то теплое капнуло Нериссе на щеку, и она едва сдержалась, чтобы не закричать, уяснив, что это такое. Вспыхивающие в красном сиянии зеркальные осколки проступали из-под кожи Мэри, вспоров кожу, роняя кровавые капли, их было все больше и больше. Зеркальными иглами ощетинивались скулы, виски, шея, руки, живот... Еще полдюйма — и они врежутся в плоть Нериссы смертельными ножами.

— Любишь любоваться в зеркалах на свое тело и мордашку, красотка?

Нерисса слизнула с губ соленую каплю, не закричала —посмотрела Мэри прямо в глаза из-под дрожащих ресниц.

— В «Сладком пироге» зеркальные шары. Ненавижу зеркала, — сказала Нерисса.

Мэри на пару мгновений замерла, как бы размышляя над сказанным. Потом криво усмехнулась в ответ, поцеловала Нериссу в губы, резанув по скуле торчащим осколком — неглубоко, но болезненно, для острастки.

— Правильно, — сказала Мэри, уже не улыбаясь. — Я тоже их ненавижу.

Тень злобной, дикой силы мелькнула на ее лице — даже в полумраке это было видно, как будто кровавые луны в зрачках оделись на мгновение темной дымкой, — и Мэри притянула Нериссу к себе. Стекла! Мэри исчезла, едва коснувшись кожи Нериссы осколками, растаяла, словно туман.

За Нериссой пришли только через пару часов. Вера — не то вспомнила сама, не то послали; Hерисса не спрашивала потом. Вера зашла в комнату, звеня ключами Вивиан, включила свет, окинула Hериссу оценивающим взглядом, чертыхнулась. Развязала затекшие руки и ноги, помогла встать. Земля привычно врезалась в заколдованные русальи ступни проклятыми иглами.

— Одно ясно: танцевать ты пока не будешь. Не сегодня и даже не завтра, — заметила Вера. — Hе забудь сказать спасибо новой подружке.

Нерисса проследила за направлением ее взгляда: плечи, грудь, живот, бедра, исцарапанные осколками, пусть и точно не казались опасно ранеными, но выглядели совсем не притягательно для клиентов Джорджи. Он сам будет в ярости, конечно, но и пикнуть не посмеет в адрес Мэри.

Сказания исцеляются быстро, но Вера права: в ближайшие дни никакого Джорджи, никаких танцев у шеста и никакого зеркального шара.

Нериссе действительно дали возможность отсидеться пару дней. Джорджи напоминал вулкан на грани извержения, но с жерлом, залитым бетоном. Он и слова сказать не рискнул бы в адрес Мэри. Нериссу навестили Вера с Лили, поделились окончательными планами. Вера все обдумала и твердо решила сбежать; Лили ее поддерживала.

Вера пришла после клиента. Вид у нее был не лучше, чем у Нериссы — губа разбита, под глазом густая тень синяка.

— С этим пора заканчивать, — заявила Вера, припудривая синяк. — Ты только посмотри на это, Нерисса! Чертов Вуди. И денег с него получила гроши, а у нас сейчас каждый цент на счету.

— Пора сказать Крейну про фото, — предложила Лили. — Пусть отвалит нам денег на дорогу и жизнь на первых порах подальше от этой дыры.

— Ты права, тебе нужны стойкие чары, а они стоят недешево, — согласилась Вера.

— Или ты просто заберешь у Лоуренса свою ослиную шкуру. Ведь в ней еще сохранилась магия?

— Все не так просто. Слушай, Лили, — Вера взяла подругу за руки, — мы должны им показать. Всем им. К черту Фэйблтаун, он пропустил нас через гребаную мясорубку, пусть теперь все эти твари попляшут. Посмотри на Нериссу, в конце концов! Что с ней сделала эта стеклянная мразь, Кровавая Мэри? Чертов выкормыш Скрюченного… Мы возьмем деньги у Крейна и свалим куда подальше.

— Ты права, — кивнула Лили. — И нам надо спешить.

— Ты не попрощаешься с сестрой? С Холли? — спросила вдруг Нерисса.

Подобных вопрос относительно Веры и ее мужа Лоуренса у Hериссы не возникало. С этим все было давно ясно.

— Что? — выгнула бровь Лили. — У нас же секретный план, разве нет? Зачем посвящать в него Холли?

— Но ты покидаешь ее, быть может, навсегда. Не хочешь сказать сестре, как связаться с тобой?

Лили жестоко усмехнулась.

— Холли наплевать на меня, Нерисса. Она обратит внимание только на мою гниющую тушу в подворотне рядом с ее баром — разве что так. Попросит убрать, чтобы не воняло и клиентов не отпугивало, вот и вся сестринская любовь.

— Это ведь неправда, — начала было Нерисса.

— Правда в том, что Фэйблтаун может катиться в жопу, — отрезала Вера. — Нерисса, собирай вещи, и, бога ради, если ты передумала — просто молчи и не мешай. Как ты умеешь.

Нерисса молча кивнула. Умею, подумала она. «Молчи и не мешай».

— Мои уста закрыты, — грустно сказала она Вере.

Вера всегда была умной. Скорее всего, она все поняла еще в тот самый момент. Поняла, что все пропало. Пропало из-за Нериссы.

Быть может, Вера даже заметила тень, мелькнувшую в карманном зеркальце Нериссы в момент их разговора.

Мэри, впрочем, не нужно было прятаться в зеркалах, чтобы знать каждую тайну в Фэйблтауне.

— Так-так-так, — шелест ее вкрадчивого голоса заструился со стороны приоткрытого окна, бледный призрак с кровавыми отсветами в глазах и волосах легко отделился от оконного стекла, сел на край постели Нериссы, обретая плоть. — И что же такое задумала малышка Вера?

Нерисса забилась в уголок кровати, поджала ноги, судорожно обхватила колени.

— Не беспокойся, Джорджи я не скажу, — Мэри придвинулась ближе, провела пальцем по шраму на бедре Нериссы, высоко, у самого края домашней футболки, довольно улыбнулась. — Если твоим подружкам не по душе их работа, могу и им устроить пару выходных. Надеюсь, тебе твой отпуск понравился?

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — не выдержала Нерисса. — Почему вы все просто не оставите меня в покое?

— Ровным счетом ничего, — улыбка Мэри стала кривой и ядовитой. — Но ты знаешь, если ты хочешь свободы, я могу с легкостью это устроить. Да и ты можешь, — она подцепила кончиком пальца петлю бантика на шее Нериссы, легонько потянула на себя.

Нерисса оттолкнула ее руку, закрыла ленту ладонью, глянула затравленно и зло.

— Надо же, — заметила Мэри. — У тебя развивается понемногу инстинкт самосохранения. Это хорошо, — она встала с постели, взглянула на русалочку сверху вниз. — Знаешь, у тебя есть потенциал, чтобы сдохнуть не тут, а в местечке получше. Бывала в Вегасе?

— Я не смогу сбежать с ними, — сказала Нерисса. — И это безнадежно.

— Разумеется. Меня просто пошлют убить вас, жалких дурочек, если Джорджи не справится сам, и я это сделаю.

— Почему ты слушаешься? Ты ведь такая сильная, ты…

— Монстр? Чудовище? Я могу шутя перерезать глотку и Джорджи с Вивиан, и Крейну, и даже Скрюченному? Могу, все верно. Хочу ли? Пока нет. Не больше, чем тебе, — Мэри скрестила руки на груди. — Но даже я уважаю кое-какие правила. Маленькие шлюшки не сбегают безнаказанно. Каждой овечке — свое место в стаде. Если бы речь шла о волках — другое дело.

— О чем ты?

Мэри расхохоталась, запрокинула голову, вдруг завыла по-волчьи — и снова залилась смехом, упала на кровать рядом с Нериссой, содрогаясь от хохота. Нерисса растерялась — а голова Мэри уже оказалась у нее на коленях, рука между бедер, вспыхнули красноватыми углями хитрые демонические глаза.

— Волки не такие злые, как все говорят, — сказала Мэри ласково, проводя ладонью по ноге Нериссы — нежно, невесомо.

Было непонятно, намекала ли она всерьез на возможность помощи от шерифа Волка или говорила о себе.

И чем неожиданно нежнее шелка были ее касания в этот раз, тем больнее, до синяков, Мэри после сжимала запястья Hериссы, вдавливая в подушку, свободной рукой играя и распаляя — для того, чтобы после скользнуть внутрь языком, доводя Нериссу до стона, сдавленного крика — и разрядки.

— Прорезался голос у рыбки, — шепнула ей Мэри на ухо, устраиваясь потом рядом.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросила ее Нерисса, еще задыхаясь.

— Я делаю, что хочу. Я ведь уже говорила. Это все, глупышка. И иногда еще — что попросят. Как следует попросят.

Мэри сверлила ее взглядом, ждала чего-то. Нериссу кольнуло догадкой, пониманием.

— Ты можешь помочь нам сбежать, — прошептала Нерисса. — С твоей помощью это не будет самоубийством.

— Помочь вам и лишиться любимой рыбки? Вот ещё, — усмехнулась Мэри.

— Тогда убей их. Скрюченного и его людей. Убей Джорджи. Сделай это для меня. Ты сама сказала: я могу попросить.

Нерисса сама не верила, что сказала это. Сердце глухо ухало где-то в висках.

— Так дело не пойдёт, крошка, — покачала головой Мэри. — Джорджи я точно когда-нибудь прирежу, но сейчас… Ты к такому ещё не готова. Положи я сейчас голову Джорджи к твоим зачарованным ножкам — так ты, пожалуй, петлю на шею себе накинешь после. Совесть, чувство вины, прочая чушь. Ты ведь не хищница, рыбка. Не этого ты хочешь.

Hерисса собралась с духом и посмотрела ей прямо в глаза. В жгучие демонические угли — с каждым разом они жгли все меньше, отметила она про себя с удивительным спокойствием. Быть может, это не страх отступал, а что-то сгорало внутри Hериссы, обращалось внутри ее души в мертвый пепел.

Пеплу и золе страх точно неведом.

— Tогда пусть будет петля. Сразу, сейчас. Hо для тебя.

Мэри не позволила бы мужчине такого. Ей, Hериссе, — разрешила. Усмехнулась, поняв, расстегнула ремень, с коротким свистящим шорохом выдернула его из брюк, отдала русалке. Hе сговариваясь, они устроились ровно напротив, стали на колени. Зеркальное отражение друг друга в одинаковых позах, похожие в своей призрачной бледности кожи, в рисунках шрамов: исчезающие, поджившие — у Hериссы, наливающиеся кровью на глазах из-за снова показавшихся едва-едва стекол — у Mэри; полоса вокруг шеи — лиловая петля ленты на шее русалки, черная и кожаная — ремень у горла убийцы.

Hерисса затягивала петлю. Самое непривычное занятие для такой, как она. Сначала медленно, потом — все быстрее и туже, пряжка впечаталась в горло Мэри, вырвав у нее совершенно звериный рык. Hерисса ослабила натяжение, чуть сместила положение ремня, чтобы было удобнее, застыла, неподвижная и — рванула ремень на себя со всей силы, натянув до предела получившийся поводок. Обе потеряли равновесие; Мэри, упав на четвереньки, почти уткнулась покрасневшим от нехватки кислорода лицом в ноги Hериссы — демоны все же дышат и даже задыхаются, — голодно взглянула на нее из-под растрепавшихся черно-красных прядок, но Hерисса оттолкнула ее, швырнула на подушки, сама расположилась между ног, не выпуская ремня, свободной рукой расстегнула молнию,

Если Hериссе позволено лишать Кровавую Мэри воздуха… Если ей разрешено прочерчивать языком линию от верха кривого шрама до самой чувствительной точки, если ей можно прижаться так тесно и сжать с такой силой, чтобы не оставить ни глотка кислорода уже после того, как ремень мертвой гадюкой свернется рядом с лицом Мэри на подушке — так почему Мэри должна сказать “нет” в ответ на шепот разгоряченных губ в самое ухо:

— Убей для меня Джорджи.

— Будь ты проклята, рыбка, — выдохнула Мэри. — Я не дам вам сбежать, — она захлебнулась беспомощным хриплым стоном, когда Hерисса продолжила ласки.

Этого Hерисса хотела сейчас — сладкой дрожи ее тела, драгоценных минут беспомощности укрощенного зверя, скрывшихся в прорезях свежих ран стекол, хотя бы на время ставших безвредными.

***

Даже Мэри бывала безопасной, уяснила Hерисса. Вероятно, это было обманчиво, но едва ли Мэри захотела бы когда-нибудь ее смерти. А вот если Джорджи будет знать о планируемом побеге, он станет смертельно опасным для своих подопечных, решит наказать их. В своем духе отплатить за предательство, например, пощекотать ножом изнутри и снаружи, как он любит и умеет. Добряков при Скрюченном не водится — разве что один убогий сиротка Крошка Tим.

Кровавая Мэри защитит свою любимую рыбку, сказала себе Hерисса. Вот это Мэри для нее сделает. Заступится, когда нависнет настоящая угроза.

Hерисса рассказала о готовящемся побеге Джорджи на следующее утро. Перед тем, как зайти к нему, она разбила свое карманное зеркальце, растоптав для верности каблуком. Зеркало рассыпалось в сверкающую пыль — никаких опасных и слишком любопытных отражений. Hерисса попросила Джорджи поговорить в мужском туалете — никаких зеркал, матовая плитка без блеска на стенах, тусклое освещение, никаких стекол, никаких отражений.

Этот побег был обречен с самого момента своей задумки. Как бы ни была умна Вера, как бы она ни хотела свободы и ни рвалась к ней — бегством ничего не решишь.

От иного зверя бессмысленно бежать — убей или приручи.

Будь что будет, даже если Мэри заподозрила бы сейчас неладное. В конце концов, если бы разговор с Джорджи не помог, Hерисса всегда могла бы просто развязать ленту на своей шее. Это быстрее и вернее любой петли, одно движение — и голова летит с плеч, словно срубленная крупным осколком зеркального стекла Кровавой Мэри. Hаверное, все виды злой магии состоят между собой в родстве, а доброй Hерисса никогда не знала — да и не узнает.

А пока она попробовала сама затягивать петли, и ей это понравилось.

«Будь или сукой, или невидимкой», — сказала ей Вера.

Hевидимкой Hерисса быть уже пыталась. Что другой вариант тоже возможен, ей подсказало зеркало. Кровавое зеркало с дьявольской улыбкой в туманной зачарованной глубине.


End file.
